


freaky on camera

by brainflower



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Camboy Felix, Cat Ears, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Spit Kink, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainflower/pseuds/brainflower
Summary: Hyunjin had wondered for months after they moved in together how Felix pays his half of the rent when he doesn’t have a job until he came home one day to find Felix on his knees on their couch fucking himself with a vibrator, a cat ear headband on his head and his laptop on the coffee table.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 12
Kudos: 242





	freaky on camera

**Author's Note:**

> well here we are! i haven't written or published a fic since 2015 so i'm really rusty i'm sorry. shoutout to my pal riley for enabling me. i didn't really read over this too much so i apologize if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> title from cyber sex by doja cat.

“You know, Jinnie,” Felix says with a soft smile, his thumb brushing across Hyunjin’s knuckles. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Hyunjin shakes his head, he’s already made up his mind. Felix approached him a few weeks ago with the idea and Hyunjin spent a few days weighing the pros and cons in his head before he agreed.

Felix hosts a fairly popular cam show twice a week. Hyunjin had wondered for months after they moved in together how Felix pays his half of the rent when he doesn’t have a job until he came home one day to find Felix on his knees on their couch fucking himself with a vibrator, a cat ear headband on his head and his laptop on the coffee table. Hyunjin, of course, wasn’t one to judge when he had a few thousand followers on his nsfw twitter account. He mostly posted teasing photos of his naked torso, his neck and collarbones covered in bruises after a really good hookup.

It had been Hyunjin’s idea to tweet a blurry 30 second video of himself on his knees, gagging himself on Felix’s cock, a mixture of Felix’s cum and Hyunjin’s own saliva running down his chin and neck. After that, Hyunjin’s followers had been longing for more, so Felix asked Hyunjin to do a show with him.

“Just this once,” Felix had pleaded, his big doe eyes shining. “I’ll give you half of whatever we make in tips, obviously, and you can set any boundaries you want.”

So after Hyunjin made his decision, they had a long talk about what was allowed and what wasn’t, kinks, names and safe words, but decided it would be more comfortable for Hyunjin if they kept it simple for his first time.

Now, Hyunjin’s seated on the edge of Felix’s bed while Felix sets up his laptop. He feels a little ridiculous in a pleated baby blue mini skirt and a white button down tied above his waist. It’s not that he had any problem wearing skirts, he wore them pretty regularly when he used to fuck around with Minho. He’s just a little out of his element, is all, but he trusts Felix will make him feel as safe and comfortable as possible.

“I’m just a little nervous, but I’ll be fine,” Hyunjin says and adjusts the black cat ears nestled into his black hair.

Felix had insisted he wear them, it’s a _thing_ on his channel, _FelixTheCat_. Hyunjin had agreed with a giggle.

Felix looks stunning in a light pink skirt that matches Hyunjin’s, a thin white crop top hanging off one shoulder. The ears on his head are white to match his white blond hair, a matching set with the tail plug Hyunjin had worked into Felix’s ass a few minutes ago.

Felix turns to him after opening his page, ready to start the stream with a single click.

“Hyunjinnie, before we begin, do you wanna make out a bit?” Felix asks with a grin. “I find when I have guests it helps with their nerves.”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and snorts, “I just had my fingers up your ass, Lix, but yeah, alright.”

Felix’s grin widens and he clambers over to straddle Hyunjin’s thighs. “My viewers also tend to give me more tips if I start my shows looking like I’ve already been fucked,” he whispers huskily. He doesn’t give Hyunjin a chance to reply before he closes the gap between them.

The tender yet hungry way Felix kisses him makes Hyunjin’s head fuzzy every time. Felix kisses like he’s using his dying breath to do so and his lips are as soft as clouds. Hyunjin lets one hand thread through Felix’s hair, careful not to knock off the headband, and the other rubs at his waist under his shirt. Felix is already hard from being fingered, and Hyunjin gasps when Felix’s dick brushes against his stomach, giving Felix the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into Hyunjin’s mouth.

Felix takes Hyunjin’s hands and leads them under the skirt to cup his ass, running his own hands up Hyunjin’s arms to settle on his shoulders. Hyunjin takes the hint and gives his ass a tight squeeze. Just as he spreads Felix’s cheeks to rub his middle finger around the edge of the plug, Felix pulls away with a gasp.

“Okay,” he moans. “If we don’t start the stream now I’m gonna cum too soon.”

Hyunjin giggles and bites his lip, “I’d say I’m sorry but I wouldn’t mean it.”

Felix rolls his eyes and swats at Hyunjin’s shoulder before climbing off of his lap. “You remember your safe word?” He asks seriously.

Hyunjin nods, “Pineapple.”

Felix nods as well and turns his head to readjust the angle of his laptop a few times before clicking the bright red _GO LIVE!_ button, quickly leaning over to peck Hyunjin on the lips once more before the viewers start flooding in. They’re quiet for a few minutes, Felix giggling at a few comments before he speaks.

“Hi everyone,” He says softly. “Sorry I’m a bit late, I was busy.” He says it with a giggle and glances towards Hyunjin.

Hyunjin’s leaning back on his hands, legs crossed, only visible from the mouth down right now, which is perfect considering his lips are all pink and kiss swollen, smudged with Felix’s lip gloss.

“I brought a friend today and I think you’re gonna love him,” Felix says with a wide grin.

Felix squeezes Hyunjin’s bare thigh and beckons for him to come closer, smile widening even more when Hyunjin scoots up next to him.

“God, isn’t he gorgeous?” Felix is speaking to his viewers but he’s staring dreamily at Hyunjin, fingers running through his dark hair. “We’re gonna have so much fun, aren’t we Jinnie?”

Hyunjin’s reply dies in his throat with how much Felix’s Sex Kitten act is affecting him, so he nods eagerly instead.

Felix smirks and leans in to kiss Hyunjin gently, wasting no time before running his tongue along the seam of Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin lets him in and tangles his fingers in Felix’s hair, tugging gently. Felix kisses him until they can’t breathe, breaking apart to take gasping breaths only to dive right back in. Hyunjin shifts so they’re still angled towards the camera when Felix climbs into his lap again, hiking Hyunjin’s skirt up his thighs as he does so.

Felix giggles at the constant _ping!_ sounds coming from his laptop, each one signaling that someone has sent a tip. “They like you, kitten,” he whispers as he drags his lips across Hyunjin’s jaw.

Hyunjin moans at the pet name and lets his head tip back to allow Felix more space to suck and bite at his neck, his hands squeezing Felix’s hips tight enough to bruise. He uses his grip to pull Felix’s hips flush against his own and they both moan when their cocks brush against each other under their skirts. Felix pushes at Hyunjin’s shoulders until he’s flat on his back, immediately flipping his skirt up to reveal his cock, already glistening with precum at the tip. Felix grabs both sides of Hyunjin’s shirt and pulls until all of the buttons pop off and clatter on the floor.

“God, baby, you’re so _big_ ,” Felix moans, his back arching beautifully to show off the plug peeking out from under his skirt. “Wish I could get you in me, but that’s not what you want this time, is it, kitten?”

Hyunjin shakes his head and whines loudly as Felix wraps a hand around his dick, his thumb swiping over the slit.

“What do you want, baby?” Felix pants. “All you have to do is ask and I’ll give it to you.”

“You,” Hyunjin moans as Felix’s hand speeds up. “Wanna suck you off.”

“Good boy,” Felix purrs. “Open up, kitten.”

Hyunjin opens his mouth and moans, his tongue lolling out in anticipation as he watches Felix’s cheeks hollowing to gather saliva. Felix’s eyes are practically black, his pupils blown with lust and he smirks wickedly before spitting directly into Hyunjin’s mouth.

Hyunjin practically screams, hips bucking up into Felix’s hand, his own hands twisting in Felix’s shirt as he swallows.

“Wanna stay like this and let me fuck your mouth?” Felix asks.

Hyunjin nods erratically and places his hands on Felix’s hips to steady him as he moves up to straddle Hyunjin’s chest. Felix reaches to grab a pillow and slips it under Hyunjin’s head.

“Please,” Hyunjin whispers.

“Look at you, baby. You’re so desperate and I’ve hardly even touched you.” Felix says in awe.

Felix reaches under his skirt to grab his cock, pumping it a few times before he leans forward to rub the tip across Hyunjin’s fat lower lip. Hyunjin’s lips immediately part on a whine and he wraps them around the head, moaning loudly.

There are fewer things in life that Hyunjin loves more than sucking dick, and he’s damn good at it too. He loves the weight of a cock in his mouth, the taste of it on his tongue. He loves the feeling of his spit running down his chin. A few of his past partners had initially mistaken his sloppiness for inexperience, but the truth is he just loves making a fucking mess.

Felix moves his hips forward until he feels his cock hitting the back of Hyunjin’s throat and they both moan. Hyunjin gags enough to warrant Felix pulling out until only the head is still in his mouth.

Hyunjin moans again and lets Felix’s cock slip out of his mouth, “Don’t pull out, I love it. I love being gagged.”

“Shit,” Felix moans as Hyunjin takes him all the way to the hilt in one go. He forces himself to hold it for a few seconds, tears flowing from his eyes as he stares up at Felix. He sets his hands on Felix’s hips, pulling them back and then forward again until Felix gets the hint and starts fucking Hyunjin’s mouth on his own.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this, kitten” Felix moans. “Look at your lips, fuck, you were made for sucking cock.”

Hyunjin hums and brings two fingers up to Felix’s mouth. Felix sucks them past his lips without question, moaning around the digits as Hyunjin’s other hand gently tugs at the tail attached to his plug. After a few minutes, Hyunjin pulls his fingers free with a wet pop and brings them around to circle Felix’s rim. He gently nudges the tip of his index finger in next to the plug and Felix screams.

“Take the plug out, Jinnie, please,” Felix pants. “Just want your fingers.”

Hyunjin grabs the fluffy white tail and pulls until he feels the metal head pop out of Felix’s hole and tosses it aside. He rubs two fingers around Felix’s puffy rim before plunging them both in to the last knuckle.

“Fuck,” Felix whines, rocking his hips back onto Hyunjin’s fingers and forward into his pliant mouth. “Fuck, I’m close.”

Hyunjin scissors his fingers and prods around until he finds Felix’s prostate, pressing into it firmly and swallowing around his cock at the same time. He keeps circling Felix’s prostate until Felix moans that he’s gonna cum.

Hyunjin pulls off of his cock and whines, “On me, on my face like you promised.”

“Yeah, baby,” Felix moans as he fists his own dick. “Open your mouth and keep your eyes closed.”

Hyunjin’s mouth drops open and he rubs Felix’s prostate at the same pace Felix is jerking his cock. It only takes a few more flicks of his wrists before Felix is spilling in ropes all over Hyunjin’s cheeks, his nose, some even landing in his hair, his mouth hanging open as he moans loudly. Hyunjin pulls his fingers out of Felix’s hole but keeps circling his rim as he comes down.

Felix takes a minute to catch his breath, using his shirt to gently wipe the bit of cum from Hyunjin’s eyelashes before reaching behind him to grab Hyunjin’s neglected cock. Hyunjin groans at the contact and bucks his hips up so hard he nearly sends Felix toppling over the edge of the bed.

“Sorry,” Hyunjin breathes.

“It’s okay, kitten,” Felix laughs quietly. “You’ve been such a good boy, waiting patiently for me to touch you. Are you gonna cum for me?”

Hyunjin nods with wide eyes, “Please, Lix.”

He knows Felix knows what he’s asking for without having to say it.

“Cum for me, baby,” Felix whispers.

He pulls back and spits on Hyunjin’s cheek and Hyunjin immediately cums, his release shooting up his stomach and Felix’s ass. He shakes through his orgasm and Felix uses the hand not on Hyunjin’s cock to rub his hip.

The room is filled with the sound of their breathing and non stop _pings_ coming from Felix’s laptop. Felix giggles quietly and scoots down enough that his ass is on display for the camera, leaning forward to lick his own cum and spit from Hyunjin’s cheek.

“That was so good, Jinnie, fuck,” Felix breaths before kissing Hyunjin quickly.

He sits up slowly and grins at the camera. “Well, I hope you all had as much fun as we did. Maybe if we’re _really_ lucky, Hyunjin will join us again someday.” Hyunjin waves his fingers lazily at the camera and Felix speaks again. “Normally, I’d let you stick around to watch me clean him up, but I kind of want him for myself right now so, sorry guys! Thank you _so_ much for watching, and I’ll see you next week!”

He blows a few kisses at the camera before he slams his laptop shut and immediately surges down to kiss Hyunjin again. Hyunjin moans at the unexpected contact and grabs Felix’s waist.

“God you were so hot, Hyunjin, what the fuck,” Felix practically growls. “Like, I know we’re not 16 anymore but holy shit I’m ready to go again.”

Hyunjin snorts and his whole face splits open in a wide grin as he cackles loudly. “Jesus, Lix, can you at least get the rest of your cum off of my face first?”

Felix groans and rolls his eyes but climbs off of the bed to retrieve a towel anyway. He gently wipes down the rest of Hyunjin’s face, his stomach and his own ass and thighs before flopping down onto Hyunjin, causing the older boy to let out an _oof_.

“But seriously, Jinnie, thanks for doing this with me. I really enjoyed myself, and judging by the amount of tips we got, my viewers did, too.” Felix smiles as he peers up at Hyunjin from where his head is resting on his chest.

Hyunjin blushes and runs his fingers through Felix’s messy hair. “Thanks for having me,” He says quietly.

“Anytime,” Felix smirks. “Like, right now, actually, would be great.”

“You’re terrible,” Hyunjin groans with a roll of his eyes, but he pulls Felix down for another kiss anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos if u caught the skz album reference lmfao
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/straycitys)


End file.
